


The Devil's Chains

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: MEJIBRAY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never had fitted in with society so it was no real surprise that the village had turned on him. Forced to run he had hidden in the caves only to have ended up getting lost. Was he going to die here or did fate have something else in store for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Chains

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for Kink Bingo: Chains/Locks]
> 
> So I was wondering what Tsuzuku's tattoo's were of and did a google image search. One thing led to another and now we have this fic. Enjoy.

The hooded man held the burning torch tightly as he walked deeper and deeper into the underground cavern. His fingers felt like ice now, his breath fogging in the air before him. It was so cold down here, and yet outside it had been a hot sunny day. So hot that at first he had been glad to be in the cool cave. Only it had got colder and colder and now he was becoming more and more sure that he would die down here. Why had he gone and got lost?

Turning a corner he found the ceiling rise high above him, the walls opening up as if entering a room. A room with stone walls with a waterfall that had frozen and now looked like it was made of crystals. The hooded man noticed none of this though as he stared open mouthed at the man in the centre of the underground room.

The man was unconscious and clearly not going anywhere. Even so whoever had left him here had covered him in chains that started at the floor and wrapped around his legs all the way up to his waist. They encased him in metal, hiding whatever may be beneath. His wrists too were cuffed and chained to the ceiling far above. There were no locks, every chain made around this man. What had he done to deserve this? More importantly was he alive or frozen and preserved by the cold in the room?

Stepping closer the hooded man couldn't help but admire the well defined chest, handsome face and well toned tattooed arms. Was that the devil on his arm? What kind of man was this? A Satanist perhaps, seeing the evil of God's work and the liberty Lucifer had to offer. It was a philosophy the hooded man knew well, for it was the same philosophy as his own.

The chained man was breathing, the hooded man noticed with surprise. His chest was moving slowly as he inhaled and exhaled air. Surprised he reached out and placed a hand on the naked skin, feeling warmth beneath his cold fingers. He was so cold and the stranger was so warm. Unable to resist he wrapped his arms around the stranger, resting his head against his chest as he absorbed the warmth. Life returned to his limbs in an instance, making him forget the cold of the room instantly. If he was shocked by this, he had no time to react as at that moment the chained man opened his eyes.

“Why hello there,” the chained man said, his voice a seductive song. “You are a pretty one aren't you?”

“Nobody has ever called me pretty before,” the hooded man said as he pulled away, embarrassed to be caught like this. “Mostly they call me a sinner.”

“Because you just adore sex with men,” the chained man said as he studied the hooded man carefully. “So hot and kinky! I do approve.”

“What?” the hooded man asked startled. “How do you know all that?”

“I can read your mind, Koichi,” the chained man answered, “Your surface thoughts at least. I know you came here to hide from those who hunt you. A devil worshipper? Well that's how you woke me.”

“What are you?” Koichi demanded, “Lucifer?”

“That's one name,” the man replied, “This time around I'm Tsuzuku.”

“My Lord,” Koichi exclaimed, bowing low to the floor before his god. Lucifer, who led the rebellion and was punished for his crimes. A creature of darkness and evil to some, a creature of freedom and liberty to others. Being with Lucifer now he could tell that both were true. Or Tsuzuku as he had chosen to be called.

“There is no need to bow to me,” Tsuzuku scolded, and yet he sounded pleased that Koichi had. “Your loyalty is enough. Besides, what harm can I do chained like this?”

“Loads,” Koichi replied as he returned to his feet, “I know your voice. I've heard it in my dreams for years. You brought me here. I even think you may have caused the villagers to hunt me!”

“Clever boy,” Tsuzuku said with a laugh. “You love me, don't you?”

“I love you,” Koichi confirmed as he pulled down his hood to reveal his long pink hair. “You are my world.”

“And I love you,” Tsuzuku replied. Was he lying? Koichi couldn't tell but he had grown used to listening to this voice. Doing as the voice commanded. Now he had met the man, felt his warmth heal him from the cold that no longer bothered him, he knew that nothing had been a mistake. He had been led here, to the one place he had wanted to go.

Not even sure if he could free him, Koichi picked up the nearest chain and found it broke in his fingers. The chain had been thick and strong, strong enough to hold Tsuzuku here, but it was magic and he was breaking the spell.

As the chains broke they fell to the floor and he quickly removed the vast metal cage around Tsuzuku's legs. It was then that he saw that Tsuzuku had been forced onto the tips of his toes. It looked painful, as did the tight cage wrapped around his cock. It was then that he realised that Tsuzuku was naked. Naked and aroused as far as the metal would allow. It was the sexiest sight he had ever seen, but catching the look of impatience he broke the final chains.

“Free at last!” Tsuzuku exclaimed in delight as Koichi nervously reached out to remove the cage. There was nothing none sexual about this and he didn't want there to be. As the cage fell to the floor he wrapped his hand around the aroused length, stroking it gently as Tsuzuku pulled him into his arms.

He was kissing the devil, Koichi realised with delight. The beautiful fallen angel who had somehow ended up trapped deep down in this underground cave. Smelling fire he pulled back, sure his torch was burning his clothes only to find the walls of the cave had begun to burn. It such be stifling in here, the oxygen taken by the impossible flames, but he felt no discomfort.

“Are you protecting me?” Koichi asked as Tsuzuku ran his tongue up his neck.

“You became a demon the moment you touched me,” Tsuzuku replied, sliding the hooded cloak of Koichi's shoulders,“Neither fire or ice will hurt you now.”

“A demon?” Koichi repeated, “I like the sound of that. Sworn to you for eternity? Yes please!”

“You flatter me,” Tsuzuku commented as he glanced over at the chains on the floor. They rose unaided, wrapping around Koichi's ankles and securing him in place. “Now kneel.”

“Are you trapping me here?” Koichi asked, panicked by the idea. He loved Tsuzuku, why would he betray him? Only that was what the devil did, wasn't it?

“That is what I do,” Tsuzuku replied, “But no, I'm not betraying you. Just having some fun.”

“Only a fool says no to fun,” Koichi said as he knelt down and allowed the chains to wrap around his lower legs, holding him to the floor. More metal wrapped around his wrists, holding them together and wrapping behind him up his arms until they were almost painfully held together. He couldn't move at all now, entirely at the mercy of a man he knew to be evil.

“You liked me in chains,” Tsuzuku teased, “But this is far more appropriate. Wouldn't you say?”

“I don't know,” Koichi replied doubtfully, watching in awe as Tsuzuku advanced on him. He knew what was about to happen and so was ready with mouth open as the devil's hard cock slipped between his lips. It felt good to be used like this. A vessel for his master's pleasure. That's all he was, all he wanted to be.

“You do,” Tsuzuku replied as he held Koichi's head in place and rocked his hips slowly against him. “I hear your thoughts, don't lie to me. You want to be my slave, though you won't admit it. Here's my problem, I like you to much to bind you to slavery. Perhaps we could compromise. How does servant sound? Oh you like that don't you, you naughty boy. I love the way you think!”

“I can take all your length,” Koichi replied in his thoughts. It was kind of strange that Tsuzuku heard everything but he didn't fear it. The devil had been in his mind so long that he surely had no secrets left. Could he sense his emotions too? Or only guess? He decided it was the second. If it was the first their combined lust and desire would have consumed him.

Tsuzuku wasn't entirely gently as he trusted deep into the back of his throat. He almost gagged, only to realise he couldn't. He was a demon now, but this was the first time he had felt any different.

“Your an incubus,” Tsuzuku answered Koichi's question before he even thought to ask, “What else would I have made you?”

“I don't know what,” Koichi began to ask, his mind flooded with images. A demon who stole life from his victims through sexual intercourse. A seducer and master beneath the sheets. The first of his kind, though there had been incubi before Lucifer's fall.

“My left hand man,” Tsuzuku praised him. His hips were moving faster now as he abused Koichi's mouth. He'd been horny so long that he barely remembered what it was like to reach that elusive orgasm. This time though he came, a release that had waited thousands of years. Even as he was enjoying it he pulled back, dripping cum on Koichi's cheek as the chains whipped up above his head.

“My master,” Koichi practically purred as he brushed the cum of with his finger and tasted it on his tongue. “You taste of sweetened cream?”

“Only to an incubus,” Tsuzuku replied, idly twisting the chains into shapes before settling on a hammock. That would do for what he had planned. Naturally he didn't have to tell Koichi to undress, his pink haired follower was doing so all on his own.

Only the most loyal follower could have broken these chains. He'd chosen well for Koichi had proven better than he could have hoped. He would reward him handsomely and Koixhi was just discovering one of those rewards. “Yes, I did add a couple of inches, not that you were lacking before.”

“The cock I imagine in the dirtiest of dreams,” Koichi replied pleased. His fingers running over his new length that was so sensitive and yet he felt he could withhold an orgasm for hours. This was a porn stars cock, but unlike a porn star there was no need to edit clips to add the illusion of stamina.

“You think those dreams were just your imagination?” Tsuzuku asked, lowering his hammock so that Koichi could lie down before him. Instantly the chains wrapped around his arms and legs, holding him in place. As if his servant would ever want or try to leave. The chains were for effect more than anything. After so long bound himself it was perfectly thrilling to see the same chains bind someone else. Thinking of his bindings reminded him of the cock cage, and without consideration he slid it over Koichi's hardened length. Securing his cock down as well as wrapping a cock ring around the base. There was no completion for his servant, not until he was ready for it.

With a gentle touch he began to fondle the pink haired man's balls. Taking his time, enjoying the moans that filled the burning cave. Koichi was simply the most adorable man he had ever met and yet at the same time there was a darkness that surrounded him. It was anger and hatred towards his home village who had shunned him that had brought him down this path. Tsuzuku understood revenge better than most. Understood the power of a self fulfilling prophecy. He hadn't been evil at first, but centuries having been treated as such had changed him and made him the devil he was now.

“You are simply beautiful,” Tsuzuku purred, “Inside and out.”

“I'm just a reflection of you,” Koichi answered. Such perfect words to please him. It was almost like Koichi could read his thoughts, though he knew that wasn't true. Nobody could read the thoughts in his mind. It was what made him so dangerous.

Picking up the cloak Koichi had been wearing he found the lube and gave Koichi a sly smile. He knew his servant always carried this on him for moments such as this. He coated his length with a thick layer and slid deep into his incubus. Koichi would never need preparing for sex again, unless perhaps he wanted to try extreme stretching. He could tell that this had taken his demon by surprise. The surprise was brief because within moments Koichi was too lost in the pleasure to think about anything else. Just like he always did like to see his favourite incubi.

Koichi could hardly believe how good this felt. He knew Tsuzuku was well endowed, but his cock was bigger now that it had been before. Ridged slightly, thicker in his more sensitive areas. At least that was what it felt like. Whatever Tsuzuku had done it made the pleasure so overwhelming that he could barely hold onto his own sanity. He began to fight against the chains without even knowing why. His body squirming, as much as he could, against the metal that held him in place. He ached for the orgasm that the devil had denied. He was just a puppet, a vessel, a hole to be filled.

“And what a pretty hole you are too,” Tsuzuku teased. Reading his thoughts again? He was cruel to keep him like this whilst knowing just how desperately he needed his release.

His body hit orgasm without ejaculation and he screamed in pleasure as the sensations shook through him. He hadn't realised it was possible until this moment and yet he was still denied that one release that he needed so desperately.

“Please,” Koichi begged. Not needing to say more as his thoughts screamed his need. Tsuzuku couldn't be so cruel as to ignore him, could he? For the longest moment Tsuzuku did nothing but continue to pound into him, but then he felt the metal lifting and he came with a cry. His body was shaking on his own now as Tsuzuku reached his own end. Intense hardly began to describe that experience. There simply was no words.

“When you've recovered we'll return to the surface,” Tsuzuku promised as he wrapped himself in Koichi's cloak, leaving the clothes for his pink haired friend, “Strike vengeance on all who have hurt you. If there is anyone you wish to be spared it's best to name them now.”

“MiA,” Koichi named, “And Meto too. The rest can burn.”

“Perfect,” Tsuzuku replied with a smile. He knew both of these men and approved of Koichi's choice. Perhaps he'd even make them his servants, if they proved worthy enough, “Unlike God I answer prayers.”

“I know,” Koichi replied with a wicked smile, “You answered mine.”

 


End file.
